


Happiness Begins at the End

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Proposes Marriage to Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Happy Ending, Comfort, Comforting Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Plan, Dean Winchester Proposes Marriage to Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, How Supernatural (TV) Could End, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plans For The Future, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Retirement, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: "Do you ever think about what our lives will be like after all of this? After Chuck?" Cas asked into the darkness of the room.Dean turned over, pressing his chest to Cas' back. "What do you mean?""Us. Where will we stand?""Together, Cas. Like we always have," Dean said firmly, his lips pressed to Cas' neck.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Happiness Begins at the End

"Do you ever think about what our lives will be like after all of this? After Chuck?" Cas asked into the darkness of the room.

Dean turned over, pressing his chest to Cas' back. "What do you mean?"

"Us. Where will we stand?"

"Together, Cas. Like we always have," Dean said firmly, his lips pressed to Cas' neck.

"What if one of us dies?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean shook his head, looping his arm around Cas' waist; seeking out the angel's hand. "Not going to happen. I'll fight it tooth and nail. I haven't had you long enough, Cas. I'll be damned if I'm letting you go now."

Cas finally turned around in Dean's embrace, only a sliver of his face visible in the faint light creeping into the room from the hallway of the Bunker.

"Hi," Dean breathed out quietly, bumping their noses against each other. 

Cas leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "You never answered my question," Cas muttered.

"Hmm? What was the question?" Dean asked, his fingers trailing along the hem of Cas' tshirt- his tshirt that Cas had started wearing last week- and sliding underneath to trace lazy patterns across the angel’s hip.

"Do you think about the future after we beat Chuck?" Cas asked.

"I do. All the time."

Cas' hand came up and settled over Dean's shoulder where his handprint had been on Dean's skin a lifetime ago. "Tell me what you think about," Cas said. "Please?" The 'please' came out hesitant. Desperate.

Dean caught it in Cas' tone. Apprehension. Concern. Fear.

It made Dean's heart clench, and he pressed his lips to Cas' insistently, just to take the edge off. It seemed to do the trick, because Cas melted into the kiss. Keeping it soft and gentle, Dean let their lips slot together, breaking apart to chase Cas’ mouth again, kissing him longer and slower each time, until Cas was huffing little gasps of air across Dean’s cheek.

Dean kissed a trail down to Cas’ jawline, and up to his ear. Then he carded his fingers up into Cas’ hair and murmured, “I think about us together, maybe here in the Bunker, or maybe in a little house that’s just our own. I think about settling down with you. Going to sleep every night with you in my arms, and waking up every morning to your legs tangled with mine.

“Making breakfast together- eggs and toast and French toast and pancakes; trading kisses against the counter. Sometimes we might get a little too distracted to actually eat the breakfast," Dean said, trailing his hand down across Cas' lower back and skimming over the angel's ass, earning a low groan.

"What else?" Cas asked, leaning into Dean's fleeting touches.

"Knowing us, neither of us will give up the job, not if there's still things out there that need hunting. Maybe we'll take small hunts. Maybe we'll consult and help other hunters. We'll join up with Sam, Jack, and Eileen all the time. And they'll spend dinner with us most nights, which I'll whine about but secretly love.

"I'll take you out to dinner sometimes. And you'll take me out fishing or to the beach. Dates and vacations. Because after all the shit we've been through, we deserve it," Dean said, his hand back to dancing nonsensical patterns across Cas' hip.

"You'll get old, Dean. And I won't," Cas said, voice wavering.

"Hey. Cas. Look at me. I said look at me," Dean repeated when Cas refused to make eye contact the first time. "We've always known that. You're an angel. I'm just a human. You'll outlive me. And that's okay. Whatever time we have, right?"

"Right," Cas replied, his eyes taking on a glassy look.

"Besides, you've been saying it a lot as of late. Your Grace is failing. Maybe you'll be human with me. And we'll get old together. And if not, then I'll just be a sexy silver fox and you'll be my trophy husband," Dean said lightly, earning him a chuckle from Cas.

After a few beats of silence, Cas spoke up. "You just said I'd be your trophy husband," he pointed out, flickering his gaze across Dean's lips before their eyes locked again.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? I'm getting down on one knee and asking you to marry me. When you least expect it. I'll make you my husband. Make sure everyone knows when they see a ring on your finger that your mine, in every way possible."

Cas hummed, leaning forward to brush his lips over Dean's. "What if I propose to you first?"

"That so, huh?" Dean asked, ghosting the question against Cas' mouth.

"What if I asked you to marry me right now?" Cas asked. There was no power behind the words, but he was hedging.

"I'd say yes. I'd marry you tomorrow if you asked. I would've married you yesterday, goddammit. I'll marry you ten years from now or ten seconds from now. There's never an option where you ask me and I'd say no. I'm yours, Cas," Dean said, catching Cas' hand and placing it over his heart, so Cas could feel his heart beating.

"No matter what permutation our future holds, it'll always be us together. You have my word," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Cas asked faintly.

"I love you," Dean said in answer.

Cas closed the gap, kissing Dean again and again, muttering his love for Dean against the hunter's lips.

~

And when it was all over, when the war was done and Chuck was gone, Dean was true to his word.

They both survived, albeit Cas lost the last of his Grace, becoming human. Not that Cas seemed to mind; in fact, he seemed happier than ever to be a human alongside Dean. 

Three days after they'd won, in the middle of dinner with Sam, Jack, and Eileen, Cas got down on one knee and asked Dean to marry him. Dean laughed, tears welling up as he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it for Cas to see. "Only if you marry me, too?" Dean asked. The double proposal had everyone crying, and Dean was pulling Cas into a kiss he never wanted to end.

In the end, they ended up getting a small place just the two of them, only twenty minutes from the Bunker, and they split their time 50/50 between the Bunker and their new home, taking small hunts whenever they wanted.

And when Cas asked one night, curled up in bed together, if Dean was happy, Dean said, "Happier than I've ever been. Better than anything I could have thought our future would be." Cas kissed Dean slow and deep.

And with their family close by, they grew old together, hand in hand, just like Dean said they would.


End file.
